Guardian Angel
by Adina-Anne
Summary: What happens when Jack gets scared? Only the thing he's been hoping for since meeting Will...
1. A Sick Shade of Green

I don't own anything to do with W&G. If I did, I would be writing for them.  
  
A Sick Shade of Green  
  
Will woke up to the sound of rustling coming from his closet. The day was Sunday, and any respectable person was up and out on the streets enjoying the unusually cool summer day. Everyone, except Will.  
  
Last night had been one to forget. Why had he let Jack talk him into going out to check out the "hotties," as he put it, at the new joint in Manhattan? It had been one wild night; as it turned out, the "cute gurls" they were advertising aroused Karen more than anyone else. It had taken Jack a moment to catch on, but that was all the time those girls needed. Will had been tackled by no less than fourteen half-naked lustful creatures who didn't look much older then their numbers. Jack hadn't faired nearly as well by the time Will found him.  
  
After making a hasty retreat and wisely leaving a content Karen behind, they headed home. Jack got caught by the usual handsome lover he seemed to pick up at the turn of every corner. Will arrived home exhausted, relieved, and lonely. Yet again he had spent Saturday night by himself.  
  
Will sat up after convincing himself it was for the better. To his disappointment, falling asleep would have been the nicer thing for him to do for himself. "Jack! What are you doing in my closet?!?"  
  
"Oh, hi Will. What do you think? The blue to accent my eyes, or does it over power them? Should I go with the soft green instead?" Jack had woken up with one thought on his mind – Juan. Oh what a catch he had now! The problem was, what could Jack possibly wear on their brunch date that morning?  
  
"Get out of my room Jack! And no, you can't wear any of my clothes on your date with Ricardo today!"  
  
"His name is Juan! Come on Will, I need your help! He wears only the best things! I need to seem just as chic as he does."  
  
"So you noticed the cashmere sweater this morning after he left it at your place?"  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Jack, get out. Your clothes are fine. The only time he won't like what you're wearing is when he can't take it off." With that he took Jack out into the kitchen where Grace had kindly made a small breakfast for two.  
  
"Oh thanks G, but I can't eat this early, you know..." Jack sat down at the table and push the plate away.  
  
"All for the better since that wasn't for you anyway. Hey Will, what's wrong?" Grace sat down to join the two who were already seated at the dark table.  
  
"Well you know how Jack and I decided to go out last night? The entertainment wasn't at all—"  
  
"Ahhhhh!!! I don't want to hear it! What could have been worse?!? Nothing I tell you! Nothing!" Jack got up shrieking and running for the door. "Don't say it Will, don't say it!"  
  
"There weren't any drag queens at the new place. They were real—"  
  
"SHUT UP Will! I lived through that tragic event once. Thank God Ricardo was there to save me!"  
  
"Jack, I had my ass spanked by school girls to save you. And his name is Juan."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I have to go prepare for my date with him. By the way Will, I chose the green one." With that, he left closing the door loudly behind him.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! School girls? Start talkin', I want to hear you get out of this one!" Grace stopped eating to listen to Will's story. 


	2. Blackening Flower Pots

Blackening Flower Pots  
After breakfast and a quick shower, Will decided to go for a jog. But as he was heading down the first block, he slowed to a walk. He didn't need to run passed a day as beautiful as this. Instead he headed toward the small bakery that Grace liked so much. She had made breakfast; he could bring home lunch.  
As he crossed 5th Street he saw him. He had a tall slender figure, mussels that could only be described as Olympian, and dark hair styled in a simple yet perfect way. The bakery forgotten, Will followed him for many blocks into a part of town that he didn't know. He lost the man at a corner, and found himself alone yet again. Where was he anyway? How could he get home?  
He started wondering, asking every friendly face to point him in the right direction, but no help could be found. He was walking through a neighborhood of middle class apartments, most of them empty at the moment. But those that had people in them each added to the ruckus of noise that he heard. He looked up and noted how quaint the apartments looked, many had flowers on the sill next to an open window, the curtains billowing softly in the gentle breeze. As he walked on he heard giggling coming from a house not to far ahead. As he passed under that same house, he heard the sound of clay on wood, and felt a sharp pain in his head right before the world went black.  
"Oh stop Ricardo! You're making me all wiggly inside!"  
"That's the way I planned it Jake. Hmmm, I can't seem to get enough of you..." Jack and Juan had gone back the only real home either of them owned. Now that Juan had Jack backed up against the open window, the early morning sex was about to repeat itself. Juan leaned in for another lip locking round. Jack felt large, warm arms enveloping him when he began to feel a slight pang of regret; what was the name of the man who was in front of him blocking out the rest of the world? What did it matter, after all, he was getting action. At that moment the lust level rose a few notches. Juan was now on top of him, and he was leaning half way out the window!  
"Ricardo, umm... I feel like I'm going--"  
"Shhh dear, don't say a thing. This is suppose to be a time--"  
"Juan!" (Ahh, that's it.) "Something fell out of the window, and I feel like I'm going to be following any second!" Juan got off of Jack and looked out of the window as Jack turned around to see the spectacle on the sidewalk below them. "Oh my Goodness!"  
"You know that man?"  
"Y-yes, he's, he's..."  
"Don't worry about him, Jake, I bet he's fine."  
"Damn it Juan, I can't. He's my best friend!" With that Jack ran outside to Will. What had happened? Juan had been in to him, and now his best friend was out cold in his arms. Jack looked around for help, but only saw the flood of dark earth as it poured from the flower pot that had connected with Will's now swollen head. It made Jack sick to look at. Had he really done this? And to his best friend? Had he really injured the first man he ever cared about? 


	3. Medical Problems

Medical Problems  
Jack had been at the hospital for 3 and a half hours by the time Karen decided to arrive. Grace had come and left, deeply regretting the fact that she had to pick up her husband from the airport. Leo had just returned from another trip to South America. She had promised to be back before night settled in, but her promise was fading just as quickly as the setting sun.  
"Hey Poodle! Whatca doin'?" Karen walked in reeking of alcohol as usual.  
"Hi, Kare. I'm so upset. I don't know what to do. Why do I feel this way Karen?!" A moment passed before Karen burst into giggles. "No Karen! I really do feel this bad! It's not the same. I feel...a deep dark feeling creeping through me. I—I don't know what to do!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Dear." Karen moved closer to Jack who was sitting on a cushioned bench in the waiting room. "I don't know what to say. Nothing like this has ever happened." As she moved closer, the tension began to mount. Karen had never witnessed, much less experienced, real feelings of sadness. For all of her life, everything was handed to her on a silver platter; she never had to raise a finger.  
"I mean, how could this happen? I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was just making out with Juan when it fell. I couldn't do anything! I didn't even know what happened until he got off me! Karen, what is this? I can't stand it! Will's hurt, and he—he's the only..." Jack turned his head into Karen's shoulder, crying without hesitation. Not knowing what to do, she wrapped her arms around him, hoping the tears would end soon. Why would Jack fell so badly? She knew he wouldn't hurt a fly, but even if he did, he wouldn't break down, not this badly.  
"Hello, Jack McFarland, and...?" Karen looked up to see a young man in a white coat with glasses and a balding head.  
"Who are you and what do you want with my Jackie?!"  
"Well Ms., I'm Dr. Johnston. I'm here to tell your friend about Will's condition." At this, Jack looked up, tear-stained and with a sad face that said 'What?' "Jack, Will is doing much better after being attacked by that brick." Jack, from embarrassment, had told everyone that Will had been hit by a brick while passing by a partially completed three- story building. "He should awaken in a couple of hours with a serious headache. We were lucky; he doesn't seem to have a concussion. Any questions?"  
"Can I see him?" Jack asked with a clenched throat.  
"Of course. Visiting hours have just started. Besides, what would make him wake up faster than his best friend?" Jack and Karen followed the doctor to Will's room. As the doctor left, Jack turned to look at the number, 85. How odd, Jack thought, 'Will had seen the light once in '85, and hopefully soon he would see it again in 85.' The thought left him as soon as Karen opened the door. There he was, with a bandage wrapped around his head and an IV coming from his arm. Jack's throat clenched again, and the tears flowed as though they were unprecedented. He would have collapsed on the spot if Karen hadn't been there to hold him up. What had he done? What if he never woke up? Nobody even knew the truth. And he couldn't tell them. The dark feeling strengthened until he couldn't bare it any longer. He tore away from his stunned friend, and tripping on his own feet, Jack landed on Will's bed only to fall once again into a fit of tears.  
Karen turned from the sight of her sobbing friend to sit in a chair, which lay in a corner. Why did Jack feel this way? She knew he had something to do with Will's accident, but what? She didn't know, and there was no way she could ask him. 'Poor Jackie,' she thought as she looked up to see him trying to tell Will something. What he saying? He was just sobbing into Will's neck. Ooo! What could she do? She couldn't let her poodle stay this upset. And yet she couldn't even watch it. Slyly, she stood up and left her crying baby with his wretch of a friend.  
Jack was weeping into the bedding. "Will, I—I—"He couldn't finish from his sorrow. His throat was closed, and he was fighting for air. 'I'm so sorry Will. I shouldn't have been that stupid. I should have told him to stop, I didn't even want to do anything! I told him to stop, I did! Why? What did I do!? I hurt you, Will. I can't take it, I love you! I would never hurt anyone, much less you. Ever since I this morning, I can't smile. I can never be happy anymore Will. I need you to come back, you're the reason I laugh, you are the source of my joy... What can I do?!'  
Sometime later Dr. Johnston walked in to see Jack asleep in a chair next to the patient's bed with his head resting on the white sheet. "Jack, Jack! Hello, are you here?"  
Startled, Jack woke up. "What—what's happening?" He said groggily.  
"There you are. I just need to check on Will and was surprised to see you still here." 'Why wouldn't I be here?! 'Jack thought. "Hmmm... Looks like I need to change the IV. And I'll need to clean his wound. It might be a nasty sight if you want to look away." 'Look away? Not while you're doing things to Will!' "No, I'll stay. I can't leave him." Jack said trying to hold the anger now. Dr. Johnston began to change the IV. As he took out the needle, Jack looked away instinctively, but as he put in a new one Jack spoke, "He doesn't like needles, they scare him." He looked back around to see Dr. Johnston taking the IV out for a second time. "Damn." The doctor tried again. "What are you doing?! You can't use that needle again! And why didn't you get it in the vein the first time!" "Jack, please, I am the professional here. I know what I'm doing." "No you don't! You can't use that needle again!" "Excuse me, Mr. McFarland. I have a medical degree from the University of Illinois. Would you rather I fix up your friend, or would you like to take him home and care for him yourself?" "I know something about needles! And using the same one twice, even on the same person, is against the rules!" "And how would you know? Are you certified?" Jack, realizing he had over stepped his bounds, stayed silent. Dr. Johnston finished what he was doing and turned to leave. As he was walking out of the door, Jack got in the last word. "I do know something about needles! I'm training to be a nurse. Do you know what you did? If anything happens to him, I'll get you, Johnston!" 


End file.
